


In Memoriam

by StrangeLittleNobody



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hermione Weasley - Freeform, Ron/Hermione - Freeform, Smut, hermione granger - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeLittleNobody/pseuds/StrangeLittleNobody
Summary: When Ron decides to get up in the middle of the night, Hermione decides to surprise him when he gets back.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	In Memoriam

Hermione felt Ron get up from their bed and venture into the bathroom. He did not shut the door, thinking she was still asleep. She could hear his every move and since he had woken her up, she decided to awaken the rest of her body with his. She slipped her shorts and tank top off under the sheets, hoping she would make it before he came back. She heard Ron gargle and spit before heading back to their bed. He laid down beside her gently, trying not to wake her. Hermione turned over and straddled him before he could get comfortable. He looked at her with startled eyes, “Bloody hell Hermione, you scared me.”

“I know, but you woke me up so now you get to entertain me.” Hermione said with a smile.

“You’re egregious, Hermione.” Ron said as he pulled Hermione down for a kiss.

The couple quickly became fankled. Many minutes passed and Ron was still unable to get it up. He grabbed his wand and cast Expelliarmus on his own wand, before Hermione could stop him.

Ron instantly felt a tremble-gasm and his dick hit Hermione’s face and then tumbled to the floor.

“Ronald, you git!” she yelled as she slammed the bathroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my writing. This belongs to a friend IRL named Echo Alexandria.


End file.
